Uchiha Obito
Uchiha Obito (うちはオビト) is a former chūnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and member of Team Minato who was thought to have died at the Kannabi Bridge during the Third Shinobi War. Following a tragic loss to his dear friend Nohana Rin, Obito later began operating as a masked man under the guise of Madara Uchiha, and later under the alias Tobi (トビ, Tobi) and became an international criminal responsible for various felonies, as well as becoming the benefactor for the Akatsuki. He is one of the two remaining living Uchiha, and one of the main antagonists of the series. Background On the day that he was to become a student at the Ninja Academy, Obito had arrived late to the opening ceremony. Believing that he arrived too late he was relieved when Rin handed him his orientation-documents. He would eventually graduate at the age of 9 and was placed in Team Minato with Rin and Kakashi under the leadership of Minato. The team took part in the Chūnin Exams, where Obito arrived late for a second round in the Forest of Death having stopped to help an elderly woman. When Team Minato ran across an enemy team, Obito attempted to impress Rin with the Uchiha clan's fire technique, but ended up chocking on the candy the elderly woman gave him and was promptly defeated by Might Guy. Training extensively between the second and third round and told Rin his dream of becoming Hokage. He was however eliminated from the exams in another bout with Guy, who was then beaten by Kakashi allowing him to rise to the rank of chūnin. Obito did attain the rank some years later but was overshadowed by Kakashi becoming a jōnin and the subsequent surprise celebration Rin was planning for him. Duriing the Third Shinobi War, Kakashi was placed in charge of the team for a mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, which would hinder Iwagakure from using Kusagakure as a relief point. Before beginning the mission, Minato and Rin gave gifts to Kakashi to celebrate his promotion to jōnin, though Obito had forgotten thus straining an already poor relationship. Minato would soon be called to the front lines, leaving the team to carry on the mission alone. The three were then discovered by Iwa-nin and Rin was captured. Kakashi elected to abandon Rin, believing it was more important to finish the mission before concerning themselves with her safety. Obito became enraged at the idea and insisted that they focus on her rescue. When Kakashi refused, Obito left on his own, remarking that Kakashi was worse than scum for abandoning his friends. Obito found the cave the Iwa-nin were using as a hideout, but before he could make much progress, was found and attacked by a camouflaged Taiseki. Kakashi having a change of heart because of Obito's parting words, arrived and saved Obito, shielding him from Taiseki's attack, but damaging his left eye in the process. To save his team-mate, Obito awakened his Sharingan for the first time, allowing him to see through Taiseki's camouflage and kill him. The two found and released Rin from her restraint , prompting Kakkō to bring the cave down< around them. As they made their escape, Kakashi's limited vision greatly hindered him, and when Obito noticed he was about to be crushed by a falling boulder in his blind spot, he pushed him out of the way and became trapped under the rubble in his place, crushing the right half of his body. With no way to escape, Obito accepted his fate and made an offering: to give Kakashi his left Sharingan as an apology for forgetting to get him a present earlier. Rin performed the transplant and once the procedure was finished, Kakashi used his new Sharingan to kill Kakkō. The Iwa reinforcements quickly began to further compress the rubble forcing Kakashi and Rin to leave Obito behind. As the rocks tightened around him, Obito lamented that he had finally became friends with Kakashi and failed he couldn't confess his feelings for Rin. Afterwards, Minato rescued Kakashi and Rin.Then Obito was believed dead, his name marked in Konoha's memorial stone. But in actuality, Obito was rescued by an elderly Madara Uchiha who found the Uchiha when the cave-in brought him to one of his tunnels leading to the Mountains' Graveyard. Though his Sharingan was miraculously unharmed, the entire side of his body from the neck down was completely destroyed, prompting Madara to reconstruct half of his body using parts of Hashirama's living clone. Telling Obito that he now owes him his life, Obito instead declared he wanted to return to Konoha and be with his friends. Madara informed him that his new body would prevent him from becoming a shinobi again, and that in the end it wouldn't matter. Madara preached about the harsh nature of reality and how he has a plan to change the world. Still unconvinced, but otherwise unable to leave, Obito remained in the Mountain Graveyard to recuperate. During his recuperation, he met and became friends with White Zetsu and one of his many clone brothers while undergoing rehabilitation in order to use his new limbs. As Obito was finally getting used to his new limbs, White Zetsu alerted him to the fact that Kakashi and Rin were surrounded by Kirigakure-nin and in danger. Obito tried to punch through the wall blocking the Mountain Graveyard, but ended up destroying his right arm and barely breaking the wall. Spiral Zetsu, wanting to help and sure Madara would allow it, encased Obito with his body which gave him the strength to break the wall. As Obito prepared to leave, he told Madara he had no intention of returning, but thanked him for saving his life. Madara in turn told him that he will return willingly and thank him truthfully. Using Spiral Zetsu to locate his friends, he learned that Minato was once again absent. On his way, Obito's left eye socket caught a glimps of what his left eye was actually seeing, but dismissed it as a panic thought. Upon reaching the battlefield, he was shocked to see Kakashi had run Rin through with his Chidori. As Rin died before both of them, their Sharingan matured into the Mangekyō Sharingan and Kakashi passed out quickly afterwards. The Kiri-nin attempted to claim Rin's body for intel, prompting an enraged Obito to slaughter them with a combination of his Kamui ability and Wood Release sprouting from his body. After killing all the Kiri-nin and ignoring Kakashi completely, Obito cradled Rin's body and vowed he would create a world where she was alive again. With new conviction, he returned to Mountains' Graveyard and agreed with Madara's conclusion that the reality they lived in was worthless and should be destroyed. He vowed he would create a new reality where he, Rin, and Kakashi would be together again. Pleased, Madara told Obito the details of the Eye of the Moon Plan, the secrets of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, and the role Nagato would play with his Rinnegan. Disconnecting himself from the Demonic Statue, Madara told Obito that until the day he was revived, he would be Madara Uchiha and must work to bring the Eye of the Moon Plan to completion. Obito and Zetsu travelled to Amegakure to meet the Ame Orphans, who were sceptical at Obito's claim that he was Madara and his plan to make a world where everyone win despite Nagato wanting to know about his powers. Yahiko brushed Obito off and told him to stay away from them. Obito, however, stated that he would return to that spot everyday until they understood and came to him willingly. Eventually, after the death of Yahiko, Nagato would become Pain and join Obito, this beginning the current incarnation of Akatsuki. From this point, Obito's actions are largely unknown. As Tsunade speculated years later, the reason Obito adopted his name was to take advantage of the power it invoke in peoples' fears of the legend himself. Because of the many infamous acts Madara carried out during his lifetime (such as acquiring an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan), few are surprised that Madara could still be alive after such a long time. They take the crimes that Obito commits under Madara's name as further confirmation that he is really Madara, as only Madara would be capable of such deeds. Obito also possesses knowledge of things that only the real Madara would know, further giving him credence. Twelve years before the start of the series, having infiltrated Konoha, Obito learned that Uzumaki Kushina, the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki and Minato's wife, would be giving birth. Obito knew that this would cause the seal keeping Nine-Tails contained within her to weaken. Intending to use the Nine-Tails, Obito tracked her down and took the newborn Uzumaki Naruto hostage to keep Minato from interfering. Once he extracted the beast, Obito placed the tailed beast under his control and ordered it to destroy Konoha. Using Kamui to keep Minato from going to the village's defence, keeping his true identity hidden while reaffirming his ambitions, Obito engaged Minato before being hit by a Rasengan and branded with Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique. Wounded with Minato's Contract Seal disrupting his control over the Nine-Tails, Obito fled while vowing to regain the tailed beast, and declared that he still had other plans. Eight years after the Nine-Tails' attack, the Uchiha clan who had been ostracised and placed under heavy suspicion for the attack as the full story of the event died with Minato and his wife, Obito infiltrated Konoha to rekindle the flames of war. He was found by Uchiha Itachi first, who thought he was Madara and convinced Obito to spare the village in exchange for helping to wipe out the Uchiha clan, to which he complied. Around that time, Obito also met with Danzō Shimura for unknown reasons. At some point in time, Obito also took control of the Fourth Mizukage, in effect making him the "real" Mizukage of Kirigakure. Kisame Hoshigaki was one of the few Kirigakure ninja to know of his manipulation of the Fourth yet helped Obito in his quest to bring about an end to the "world of lies". Later on, Obito abandoned his name, calling himself Tobi in order to join the Akatsuki as Zetsu's subordinate to establish and hide himself among their ranks before finally putting Madara's plan into motion. Personality In his youth, Obito was constantly late, which, more often than not, was due to the good deeds he had stopped to do, which usually had to do with aiding the elderly. Having made it a point in his life to do so, he noted that he knew all the elderly persons in Konoha, stopped once on his way to the Chūnin Exams to help an elderly woman carry her luggage, and even comically offered to clean Madara's nether regions when he met him. Obito was also easily moved to tears, which he always insisted was because he had gotten something in his eyes despite wearing goggles. Obito was in love with Rin; but his feelings were not mutual as Rin was attracted to Kakashi instead. Obito was frustrated by this, and envied Kakashi's prodigious skills, and so constantly sought to surpass him. Although these efforts usually ended in failure, he was able to spend time with Rin while she treated his injuries. Ultimately, Obito would never get the chance to reveal his feelings to Rin before his "death". As Kakashi noted, besides his student's rivalry with Sasuke and one-sided feelings for a female team-mate, Naruto shared other beliefs Obito had, such as his desire to become Hokage and never abandoning comrades on the battlefield. Even after "dying", Obito still cared deeply for his friends and village, and immediately wanted to return to see them again. However, upon witnessing Kakashi taking Rin's life, Obito's determination shattered, and his personality forever changed. By the time he became an adult, conditioned by Madara to continue his work, Obito's personality changed drastically as he became extremely focused, calm and serious. From his former loyalty and care that seems to be derived from the Will of Fire, he now claims to have inherited the Uchiha clan's Curse of Hatred with the entire world itself as the object of his loathing. This conviction became increasingly stronger to the point of Obito no longer caring for his well being, stating he is nobody and that nothing matters to him beside the Eye of the Moon Plan. This lack of empathy includes those close to him, attacking Minato and Kakashi without hesitation if he ended up killing them as he believes once the Eye of the Moon Plan is completed he can just revive them along with Rin. Only his love for Rin remained, his desire to see her again becoming the motivation for his actions. He also became friends with Zetsu prior to his personality change, being one of his few (if not only) genuinely positive relationships. While frequently arrogant about his own abilities and disrespectful of those he considers as weak, he is not above giving praise to his enemies, such as his former teacher Minato for being able to wound him. He has also forsaken his dream of being Hokage and ideals of camaraderie, and derided Naruto for having both qualities. This arrogance was extended towards Kakashi despite the two being former friends and companions, praising his speed while berating him not to open his mouth so easily. Although Obito does not blame Kakashi, he considers him trash like himself and anyone who has lived in the world for so long, a twist to his former belief that anyone who abandons their comrades are lower than trash. Obito has also shown an aggressive and sadistic side, not above taking the newborn Naruto hostage to release Kurama from his mother and mercilessly killing Torune in order to be reincarnated moments later by using Fū as a sacrifice, all for the purpose of testing Kabuto's abilities. When first introduced as "Tobi", Obito acted the role of the happy-go-lucky idiot, who annoyed most members of the Akatsuki, particularly Deidara, who frequently attacked Obito in a comedic fashion. Kisame, on the other hand, appreciated Obito's ability to brighten up a gloomy organisation such as theirs. In the anime, Obito is shown keeping up this charade even when no one was around. Eventually, Obito discards his role as a fool after Deidara's death and used it one final time to distract the Eight Man Squad during Sasuke's battle with Itachi. Obito is a master of manipulation, either by subtly corrupting his target's own goals, omitting parts of stories or events to his own benefit as he did with Sasuke, or by appearing to share their beliefs. This is best seen in the existence of the Akatsuki, its wildly-differing members working together because they believe the organisation furthers their own ends; in actuality they are mere tools that further Obito's agenda as noted with the case of Nagato. He often avoids responsibility for the influence he has over others, claiming those he coerced and manipulated followed him willingly. He is also capable of great patience in attaining his goals, even lecturing Sasuke on it at one time. However, his patience isn't unlimited — at one point he chooses to discard caution and proceed with his plan in a more aggressive and decisive manner, and when the Ten-Tails is revived, he insists that the Eye of the Moon ritual be commenced immediately. He is also prone to taking risks — revealing Itachi's true history and motives with Sasuke to win his services was the first of many gambles Obito takes. Even though Sasuke does not always live up to his expectations, such as being unable to defeat the five Kage, Obito is nevertheless happy with his "development": his developing Sharingan and his growing isolation from all other allies. While he has threatened to kill Sasuke at times and even offered to turn him over to others, Obito remains attached to Sasuke, at least until he no longer has use for him. He was even able to take advantage of Madara by using his own necessity in Madara's ultimate ambition of becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, in order to fulfil his own desire of plunging the Shinobi Alliance into despair. After Neji's death, Obito insisted on pointing out to Naruto that he has lost many people, and that his beliefs would only lead to the deaths of all who had acknowledged him, to the point Madara noticing how Obito had become like his own past self. Obito has also recently acquired somewhat of a fixation toward Uzumaki Naruto, whom reminds him of himself in his youth. Because of this, Obito expresses great anger towards Naruto for continuing to follow the same ideology that he once possessed until Rin's death, and because of the similarities to himself in his youth, Obito considers Naruto incredibly naive and childish to still believe in such principles. Nonetheless, the Uchiha displayed confidence that Naruto would one day end up like him, and nearly succeeded in proving this point after having the Ten-Tails kill his comrades right before his eyes. However, after this ploy failed to change Naruto's way of thinking, Obito became rash and careless, accidentally allowing the Ten-Tails to be injured by Killer B after impulsively trying to use its power to kill more of Naruto's allies. When Obito later questioned Naruto why he was exhausting himself to protect his friends if their deaths brought him closer to them, the young ninja's response that having no comrades at all was far more painful than losing them seemed to provoke a slight reaction from the Uchiha. Obito would later reveal to Kakashi, who believed his former friend was using Naruto as some kind of guinea pig, that his intentions with testing Naruto's morals were so that he could asperse everything Naruto believes in, the same ethics he himself once believed in as well. However, the more Naruto repudiated his nihilistic perspective, the more frustrated Obito became. Kakashi would later deduce the reason for this, noting that Obito's Will of Fire had never actually burned out, and that his actions and unwillingness to acknowledge this are causing him inner turmoil that was tearing him up inside. Indeed, as he clashes with Naruto and Sasuke, Obito briefly envisioned the way his life would have turned out if he had returned to Konoha when Rin died, rejoined his comrades, and even going so far as to imagine himself as Hokage, despite not consciously understanding why. Upon seeing such visions again, Obito would start to conclude that he is subconsciously regretting his actions affiliated with the Eye of the Moon Plan. Despite this, he has consciously convinced himself into not regretting his actions in the slightest just so long as he can bring the Eye of the Moon Plan to fruition. In the end, however, Naruto's actions succeeded in changing Obito's mindset, allowing Obito to finally overcome his Curse of Hatred. The Uchiha finally understood why Naruto was succeeding while he himself failed after Kakashi explained the reason to him. As a result, Obito openly expressed regret for what he did. Rather than take the "easy" path of dedicating his life to making up for his actions, he chose instead to redeem himself by walking in the footsteps of Nagato and offering his own life to revive all the people he and Madara killed during the battle, solemnly telling Kakashi that he was unworthy of seeing Rin in the afterlife. Appearance As a child, Obito had short, spiky, black hair and black eyes. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar, and has the Uchiha clan crest at the back. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, the standard Konoha forehead protector, and a pair of goggles with orange lens connected to ear protectors. After he was retrieved from Kusagakure, Madara replaced his destroyed right side with artificial substance from ashirama's living clone. The right side of his face still remains heavily scarred. During his rehabilitation, Obito grew his hair out, with the shape similar to that of Madara's. He eventually cut it back down to the short length as in his childhood. During the Nine-Tails' attack he wore a long hooded cloak with a yellow-orange mask with a pattern that resembled his facial scar, some time before the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha. During his meetings with Kisame, Obito was seen with long hair yet again, but he later cut it back to its usual length which he wears to this day, he also wore a yellow-orange mask with a flame pattern with Uchiha robes and a sash on his waist, during his meeting with Kisame he had a dark kimono and was heavily banded. As Tobi, Obito created an orange mask with spiral-pattern that only shows his right eye, a reminiscence of when Spiral Zetsu encased him. Under his Akatsuki cloak, he wears a black long-sleeve top that also covers his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-coloured pants along with the standard Akatsuki shoes and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it. He wore the same metal plates on his shoulders with a green scarf before becoming Deidara's partner. He wore blue nail polish on his fingers and toes (black in the manga). As Tobi, he wore Sasori's ring on his left thumb. After he acquired the Rinnegan, Obito started wearing a new mask made of strong materials suited for the looming Fourth Shinobi World War. The mask was white with a purple tint that covers the entire upper-half of Obito's head with a design that resembled the Ten-Tails' eye, consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the centre; two of these tomoe acted as the mask's eye-holes. He also dons the Uchiha Clan's traditional clothing during the Warring Clans Period. This attire includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back, he carried a purple gunbai with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that ran up his right sleeve. Abilities Obito was fairly skilled as a child and was able to become a chūnin at the age of 11. He was able to be recognised as an adult in his clan, having mastered the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, though he had yet to awaken his Sharingan. He was a fast learner, capable of effectively utilising advanced techniques shortly after gaining them such as the Wood Release, with Spiral Zetsu noting his potential and why Madara Uchiha had chose him. As an adult, having been trained personally by Madara, who passed on most of his skills and knowledge to the young Uchiha, Obito's abilities have developed immensely, easily allowing him to hold his own against both Kage-level and S-rank shinobi, as well as perfect jinchūriki and other highly reputed shinobi. Chakra Prowess After his right half was reconstructed from the DNA material of Hashirama Senju, Obito was granted an immense increase in vitality and chakra reserves as a result, allowing him to achieve various chakra-consuming feats. Such include his constant use of his Mangekyō Sharingan, with no side effects to his chakra or health, even when used in conjunction with other techniques. His large reservoir also allows him to summoning large and very powerful creatures such as Kurama the Nine Tails Demon Fox, items such as the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path as well as provide him with the basis required to control six fully transfromed jinchūriki at once. This constant use of summons and third parties became one of two key elements in fighting style later in life. Taijutsu As a child, Obito was fairly skilled with taijutsu. He had a very fast reaction time and reflexes, as he was able to get rid of a trap that was sprung on his team,though this was not always a good thing as seen when he pre-empted Might Guy's attack as a child but got knocked out instead. After awakening his Sharingan, his hand-to-hand abilities improved as he was better able to read and now even predict his opponents movements to the point that he was able to effectively counter Kakkō, an experienced Iwa-nin's attacks. He also displayed skill in coordinated attacks alongside Kakashi using his Sharingan. Later on, his skill in this area saw some growth, enough to outmatch and subdue opponents such as the various Kiri-nin he fought after Rin's death or his former friend Kakashi in his adulthood. He mostly achieves this by using his hand-to-hand combat in tandem with his space-time technique to allow opponents to phase through him and then quickly counter using the elements of surprise and confusion. Due to his artificial body, Obito's physical strength was increased significantly. He was able to crack a massive boulder shortly after his rehabilitation, and in later years easily stop a slash from Suigetsu's Kubikiribōchō with his artificial right arm in the manga, and his real left arm in the anime without injuring himself, hold Konan off the ground by her throat,and strangle a Konoha ANBU to death,Sage Art: Gate of the Great God] and Four Red Yang Formation with ease. As Hashirama and the other Hokage noted that Obito's power is now superior to that of the God of the Shinobi, the Uchiha used his new-found powers to destroy large portions of Hashirama and Tobirama's bodies. Obito soon found himself plastered with explosive tags planted by Tobirama who was able to retaliate to his previous attack. As the explosions detonate, he is shocked to find himself restrained by Hashirama's wood clone and confronted by Tobirama once again. As the Second noted that this technique was one created based off the fighting style for the reincarnated, Obito is bombarded by an onslaught of explosive tags. He, however, emerged from the blast unscathed as the mysterious black substance continued to protect him. Confronted by Sarutobi Hiruzen, Obito continued to use the substance to cut through the attacks and ultimately destroyed the Third's body as well. Moving to attack again, Obito is shocked when his body abnormally expanded, Minato used the opportunity to attack him in his vulnerable state. Obito is, however, able to counter not only Minato's attack but launch an attack on Naruto as well. Though this attack is initially deflected by Sasuke, Obito is able to break through Susanoo's defence and attack the two young shinobi. Puzzled at what had happened when the two suddenly disappeared, avoiding his attack in the process, Obito freed the rest of his body before undergoing yet another unwanted modification as he struggled to get accustomed to being the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. Launching an attack during that time, it becomes clear that Obito is fighting for control of his body against the Ten-Tails and lost the aim of this attack resulting in destroying the right side of his body. Meanwhile in his subconscious, Obito fights to regain control of his consciousness, focusing on a single image of his old team. As the image was ripped apart, so was Obito ripped limb from limb until he was finally able to subjugate the Ten-Tails' power. Emerging from this in a new form even more reminiscent of the Sage of the Six Paths, Obito exclaimed that he had finally taken control before attacking his former teacher. Though Minato seemingly escaped, Obito drew his attention to the ball of mysterious substance which he had left attached to Minato, which had begun to glow and expand. When Tobirama managed to return the ball to him, Obito was caught in the explosion, but immediately resurfaced unharmed, shielded by the mysterious substance. Countering several attacks from both Tobirama and Minato, as well as another Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero and a Starch Syrup Gun from Gamakichi, Obito hovered into the sky, using his supreme command of Yin-Yang Release to nullify their ninjutsu. When his former teacher, Minato, confronted him with his former ideals and his dream to become Hokage, Obito confronted Minato with his failure to stop both his fall and his attack on Konohagakure sixteen years ago, and how it was from him that he learned how pitiful the position of a Kage is. This lead Naruto to angrily tell Obito that he should not look down on a position only because he was unable to obtain it. With the aid of Tobirama's Flying Thunder God technique, he then successfully strikes Obito with a Rasengan, revealing Obito's weakness against Senjutsu. Noting to himself as he emerged from the rubble that the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki had a weakness such as this and his inability to proper utilise his Kamui technique, Obito declared that the world was coming to an end and that it was about time that he continued the Eye of the Moon plan. Creating an enormous tree in the midst of the Alliance, the four flowers on the plant started to charge a Tailed Beast Ball to attack them with. Obito then quickly traps everyone on the battlefield within the barrier noting that he would not allow them to escape so easily. As he wrapped himself in the mysterious, black substance in preparation for the blow, he decried Minato once again noting that it was the anniversary of Rin,Minato and Kushina's death as well. His berating of Minato, however, is greeted by Naruto's words that he would not allow the world to end. Watching on from the safety of he mysterious black substance which had encapsulated him at that point, Obito noted as the Alliance once again got enveloped in Version 1 chakra cloaks that something of that low calibre would not stop his attack. As he willed the world to disappear and launched the balls, Obito was shocked in the aftermath to see that there were no casualties within the barrier. As Naruto and Minato then tried to perform a sage-enhanced Tailed Beast Ball, Obito manifested the Ten-Tails to begin his Eye of the Moon Plan. The Ten-Tails changed into its final form of Shinju, the god tree, whose branches sought out the shinobi, absorbing all their chakra, killing them. Obito told the shinobi they should rest, having suffered enough, promising their suffering will stop with the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Capitalising on the shinobi's despair even more, he informed them all that they would not be killed once they surrendered and that their lives would be spared if they resigned themselves to their fate. Despite the grim situation the Allied Forces faced, Naruto's resolve and memories, transferred to his allies telepathically, restored the great army's will to fight, surprising Obito. Obito then was forced to defend himself against the senjutsu-enhanced Naruto and Sasuke's combined attacks, becoming increasingly infuriated with Naruto's unbreakable will. Continuing his battle with the duo, Obito begins to outmanoeuvre the two as well as bolster his defensive stance. As he once again gains the upper-hand on them, he takes the time to decry Naruto's beliefs noting good will ever come out of them. Sending the two crashing to the ground beneath him, he questioned Naruto about why he refused to stay down; the young man's response only served to incense Obito more. After Sasuke's final Susanoo and Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode combined, similar to what Madara did in the past during his battle with Hashirama, Obito manifested the Sage of Six Path's holy sword that was used to create the world, the Sword of Nunoboko. Obito then clashed with Sasuke, Naruto, and the rest of Konoha 11 with the exceptions of Neji and Sakura. During the clash, Obito began to imagine how his life would have ended up had he returned to Konoha after Rin died, reunited with to battle alongside his friends, and ultimately became Hokage. This distraction allows Naruto, Kurama and their comrades to slash through Obito. The blow weakens Obito's hold on the Ten-Tails, allowing Naruto, who had obtained a portion of chakra from each of tailed beasts of Obito's Six Paths of Pain, begins to forcefully drag out the demon chakra inside Obito. As the entire Allied Shinobi Forces begin to aid in this effort, Obito again finds himself reflected on what could have been. With their chakra connected, Naruto begins to see Obito's memories and emotions, realizing how much they are alike. Obito angrily denies caring about his old dream, too which Naruto says is a lie he can't hide behind a mask. Obito plainly asks Naruto what he wants of the Uchiha, too which Naruto responds he will remove the mask Obito has placed on his very being. Obito continued to deny his past identity, claiming to have ascended to the same realm as the Sage of Six Paths. Naruto scoffs the remark, saying he is still the same Obito Uchiha of Konoha with dreams of becoming Hokage. Naruto also noted that like him, they both grew up alone and wanted to become Hokage originally to be acknowledged by others and ultimately to help the village. He goes on to say that Obito's warped views are just a desperate means to escape his personal pain. Obito admits that there is an undeniable likeness between Naruto and him as a child, but still insists that his goal is to help the world as a whole. Naruto strongly asks Obito if he really believes in the Moon's Eye Plan, to which Obito, although unable to look Naruto in the eye, says he does. Naruto angrily denies that choice and says that there are no shortcuts to achieving peace, dreams, or changing yourself, noting that Obito was only able to subjugate the Ten-Tails because he refused to give up his memories of his genin team. Naruto notes that while Obito would still have to pay for his crimes, he still has a home in Konoha and insists that Obito come back to his friends, shocking the older Uchiha with an outstretched hand of friendship. As he approaches Naruto to take his hand, Obito instead begins strangling Naruto, saying he has no regrets on his actions. Naruto breaks free and punches him, saying that Obito is lying as he still wonders about being Hokage. Obito then begins seeing Naruto as his younger self completely, insisting that Rin would hate what Obito has become and never watch over him. As Obito continues to tell himself he prefers to be alone, Naruto grabs Obito and forcibly drags him over, telling Obito it is time to rejoin his friends and not underestimate them. Finally, the Allied Shinobi Forces manage to separate the nine tailed beasts' chakra, restoring the demons to their true form and reverting Obito to his original state. Lying down in defeat, Obito wonders if Naruto and Kakashi were right about him all along, looking at the hand he remembered Rin regularly grabbing to drag him along. By that time, as Sasuke was about to kill him, Kakashi returns from the other dimension and pins the defeated Obito, accepting his fate. But Minato intervened, having Kakashi stand down after telling him that Naruto's persistent scolding had reached Obito. Obito then states that Rin was the only light in his life and that losing her left him in darkness. He further explains that he felt the world was hopeless afterwards and that everything he's seen along his path confirmed that belief. Kakashi shocks Obito by admitting that he was never completely sure of Naruto's worldview yet states it has a better success rate than Madara's. Asking Kakashi why he would choose Naruto's way, Obito learns that the youth inspires others to aid him. As he reflected on the past, Obito decided to use the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique as penance for his actions noting that there was no other way to atone for them. While in this weakened state, Black Zetsu emerged from underground shocking them. As he fused with Obito's body, he forced the Uchiha to use the technique to revive Madara instead. Film Apearances Naruto Shippuuden movie 3 He appears in a flashback by Kakashi. Naruto Shippuuden movie llllll The movie starts with a flashback to the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, which then flash forward to eight members of Akatsuki that are meant to be dead which unsettles Sakura. Shikamaru states there is no point in wondering why the dead are back alive and quickly comes up with a counter plan, but Naruto quickly attacks Akatsuki head on, forcing the rest of the Konoha 11 plus Sai, Kakashi and Guy to attack. The battle continues until Naruto is caught by Kakuzu, Sai frees Naruto by cutting part of Kakuzu's arm off, causing the Akatsuki to retreat. Naruto and his friends return home, where most of Naruto's peers are congratulated by their families whom all promise to write a recommendation letter so they can become jōnin although Sakura has a little fight with her family who embarrasses her in front of the others. As Naruto returns home, he passes many families causing him to reminisce of his father and mother causing him to get lonelier. He then asks Iruka for a letter of recommendation of his own, but Iruka refuses as Naruto is only a genin and must become a chūnin and rise through the ranks just as Minato and all other jonin did. Naruto is saddened by his lonely lifestyle and the fact no one seems to understand him, and storms off. He meets Sakura, who had an argument with her family and also stormed out, grabbing Naruto's hand and telling him to go on a date with her. While Sakura complains of her family, Tobi appears in front of them and after a small scuffle, he then activates the limited Tsukuyomi. Naruto and Sakura are absorbed in a flash of light, and later find themselves still in the same park they were before. They run into their friends including Sasuke, but with different personalities and no one knows who Tobi is. They realize they are in another world where Sakura's father was the Fourth Hokage, who saved the village instead of Minato, and in this world Naruto is named Menma instead. As Naruto and Sakura return home Sakura is happy for the new freedom she has, while Naruto hurries home to his apartment hoping to see his parents, only to find he does not live there. Tobi reveals that the dead Akatsuki members in the beginning were only Zetsu clones. In the Genjutsu World, a man in a mask meets Tobi and they agree to work together. Elsewhere, as Sakura is looking through her dresser, she sees the same coat that Naruto's father had worn. She then meets Sasuke who gives her a flower and flirts with her. Naruto and Sakura meet in the morning to try to gather more information of their current world, although Sakura enjoys this world as she has more freedom and is well loved by the village thanks to her father's actions. Naruto, on the other hand, wants to return home as fast as possible. Naruto and Sakura meet Tsunade and Shizune who tells them that a masked man attacked Kumogakure, and killed their jinchūriki which Naruto and Sakura believe to have been Tobi. They then meet Naruto's parents who are alive. Minato says that Jiraiya died finding the Red Moon Scroll that was said to help save the world. Tsunade lets Naruto and Sakura join Minato and Kushina on their mission when Kakashi and Guy return. Sakura is shocked at finding out who Naruto's parents are, while Naruto is angry that Tobi would dare to make copies of his dead parents and he swears to break the Genjutsu. While Sakura is still enjoying her life, she wonders how Naruto is doing. While Naruto attempts to ignore his parents, he sees an album showing him, how his life would have been if his parents had been alive. In the morning, Sakura notes that this world's Kakashi and Guy switched personalities, while Naruto isolates himself from his parents at every turn. They soon locate where Jiraiya hid the scroll, but as the group stops to rest Naruto charges ahead until he is confronted by the summoning of Gamabunta, Gamahiro and Gamaken. They refuse to listen to Naruto and the group who explains their reason for being there and attacks them with an army of frogs. Naruto attempts to use Sage Mode, but is unable to gather enough energy before Gamabunta attacks him. Kushina protects him, but hurts herself from a shot of acid that burns Kushina's leg. Minato saves both of them and quickly is able to get the scroll, unsummoning the toads. As Sakura heals Kushina, Naruto still attempts to brush off his parents, causing Minato to say no matter what Naruto does, they will always try to save him. Kushina then awakens and hugs Naruto, causing him to be unable to try to ignore his parents any longer and finally accepts them. They return to Konoha, where Tsunade locks the scroll in the villages Safe up till the night when a red moon will appear when they can use the scroll to fulfill the said prophecy. As Naruto and Sakura walk home, Naruto quickly walks home leaving Sakura alone and happily walks into his house. She instead finds her home too lonely and wonders if Naruto's always this alone. As she walks down town she sees happy families, only making her more sad. She then realizes that this world's Sasuke is just a flirt and decides that Naruto was right on his decision to quickly break the genjutsu they're now trapped in and wishes to return to their own world. As she walks to Naruto's home to try to find a way to break the genjutsu, she see how happy Naruto is and wonders should they leave. Sakura later meets Naruto, and asks him if he wants to stay. Although he denies it, he later thinks to himself that he truly does not want to leave. At that moment an explosion occurs at the Hokage's office, where the masked man from earlier asks for the scroll they brought back. He overpowers Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade, till Naruto and Sakura arrive. They realize that this was the man Tsunade was talking about, and that he knows Tobi. He overpowers Naruto and Sakura, and kidnaps Sakura in exchange for the scroll. He then uses Great Spiralling Ring, destroying a large part of Konoha and leaves. Naruto tries to save Sakura, but Minato prevents him, showing that in the end this world's Minato is different from his father. He takes one of Minato's kunai and the scroll leaving with Sakura's father's Hokage coat. Sakura is tied up and meets Tobi who is a ghost saying they are in an old training ground that Minato and Jiraiya used. Naruto arrives but is attacked by the other masked man asking for the scroll. Naruto is unable to fight properly as his stomach acts up, the Masked Man then takes the time to summon the Nine Masked Beasts, and about to kill Naruto when the Akatsuki arrives and saves him. This Akatsuki was hired by Tsunade to help Naruto, and they deal with the masked beasts when Naruto attacks the masked man. Itachi saves Sakura and Tobi decides to escape instead. The Akatsuki defeats the masked beasts that turn into nine fox kits, while Naruto chased the masked man into the training grounds. They then fight, Naruto uses Sage Mode and uses the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken to counter the Masked Man's Great Spiralling Ring. It ends in a draw, but the attack destroy the masked man's mask, showing that he is Menma, this world's Naruto. Menma then called back the defeated masked beasts, and summoned Kurama's counterpart, the Black Nine-Tails. Naruto was unable to attack, while the Akatsuki retreat, taking Sakura with them. Not wanting to be manipulated by the Sharingan again, Kurama makes a truce with Naruto to work together, allowing him to summon Kurama out of his body. In the battle Naruto is barely able to win, but Tobi reveals that this was his plan, to have Naruto and Menma fight, as doing so would cause the two foxes to fight and weaken Kurama. As he possessed Menma, Kurama warned Naruto if he looked into Menma's Sharingan, it would be all over for Tobi planned to extract Kurama out of Naruto the same way he extracted it from Kushina 16 years ago. Naruto tries to use the scroll when he notices the moon had turned red, but Menma cuts the scroll, causing Naruto to look in Menma's eyes. Naruto's memories were erased, but Sakura rescues him. Naruto, in an anesmia state looking at half of the scroll, is able to remember Jiraiya and his memories. He then defeats Tobi the same way his father did breaking the Limited Tsukiyomi. Tobi using his ghost body tries again, till Minato and Kushina arrive. Tobi decides to give up and exits the genjutsu world just as Naruto and Sakura are enveloped in a bright light preparing to return to their world as well, but beforehand Naruto thanks Minato and Kushina who quickly goes to assist Menma who is returning to his original state as their son. Naruto and Sakura returns to their world, where Naruto's Hokage coat breaks down since it was only part of the genjutsu world and not real. Naruto and Sakura tell Tsunade and Kakashi of what transpired and sets out more guard patrol since Tobi was easily able to enter further in the village than they imagined. As they both return home, Naruto watches Sakura as she meets her parents, happily hugging them, he approaches her asking her out on a date, but Sakura tells him they just came back from the longest date ever, causing Naruto's shock. As Naruto goes home, he sees Iruka in his house, waiting to apologise to him. Iruka shows Naruto a cake,and Naruto shocking cries after he realizes that Iruka really does care about him. Iruka asks him what's wrong,and Naruto says nothing. Iruka welcomes Naruto home,and Naruto says I'm home. Afterwards Naruto happily walks through the village while quoting that the road of a ninja is one who endures. Video Games Obito Uchiha is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 *Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact *Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution The above-listed games refer to Tobi with his true-personality. In some games, such as Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Obito's true-personality appears as Tobi's Awakening Mode. Obito, as he appeared as a child, is a playable character in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. Also in both Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations and Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Tobi is playable with the outfit he wore when he fought Minato Namikaze. In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, he is playable with Rinnegan, and the outfit he wore during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Quotes *(To Kakashi) "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real shinobi, then I'll crush all of the so-called "real" shinobi!" *(To Kakashi) "I'm about to… die… but I'll become your eye… and see the future with you." *(Before his presumed death) "Just when me and Kakashi were becoming friends… I couldn't bring myself to confess to Rin… I wish I had more time with everyone…" *(To Minato, in his own mind) "Minato-sensei, this, all of this… this entire world… I don't care about it anymore." *(To Kisame, about his Eye of the Moon Plan) "It will be a new world… A world of truth, not lies." *(To Pain and Konan) "The true power of the Sharingan… this is Madara Uchiha's power!" (写輪眼の本当の力が… このうちはマダラの力が!, "Sharingan no hontō no chikara ga… kono Uchiha Madara no chikara ga!") *(Thinking to himself) "The moment people come to know love, they run the risk of carrying hate." *(To Naruto and Killer B) "The war has already begun… My name no longer matters. You can call me by my old name, Tobi, if you prefer. Madara, Tobi… call me whatever you want." *(To Naruto and Killer B) "'' I'm no one… I don't want to be anyone. All I care about is completing the Eye of the Moon Plan. This world is completely worthless… there is nothing left in it but misery." *(To Kakashi) "''You've seen reality, you should be able to understand… No wish can become true in this world. That's why I'm pursuing the dream of infinite Tsukuyomi. I want to build a world where heroes don't have to make pitiful excuses in front of graves." *(To Naruto) "You remind me of myself… Naruto… yeah… just like when I was young… but, that'll all change with time…" *(To Naruto) "…There is no such thing as a victory in this world. Hope… is merely an illusion." *(To Naruto after Neji's death) "This is what happens when you talk about hope and ideals… This is reality. Naruto… what do you have in this reality? You have no father and mother… your master Jiraiya is dead, and as long as you keep opposing, your friends will die one after the other. No one that acknowledges you will survive. And you already know what lies ahead of all this… Loneliness. There's no need to be in this reality, come here Naruto!" *(To Kakashi) "Look! There is nothing in my heart! I don't even feel pain!! You don't have to feel guilty, Kakashi. This windhole was opened by this hell of a world." *(To Minato) "We're way past the point of lectures, wouldn't you agree, sensei? When it came to life changing events… you were always a step behind… I'm glad my sensei was the Hokage. Thanks to that, it was easier for me to let my dream die… Despite being my master, you failed to recognise your own pupil… You've always had that oblivious nature about you, from the moment I met you... I can't help but pity you… The hallowed martyr… shamed in front of his living son… Yes… a mere Hokage is simply fodder compared to what I've become…" Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Sai Hatake Kakashi Nohana Rin Namikaze Minato Uzumaki Kushina Hyuga Hinata Gai Uchiha Itachi Yahiko Konan Nagato Killer B Deidera Hoshigaki Kisame Yakushi Kabuto Uchiha Madara White Zetsu Spiral Zetsu Trivia *Obito makes a cameo before his actual introduction in chapter 122 and Naruto episode 72 during a flashback of the Third Hokage, and on the cover of chapter 16. *After being found by Madara following the events at the Kannabi Bridge, upon the elderly Uchiha revealing who he was, Obito referred to him as "my precious forefather" (オレの ご 先祖, ore go senzo), which may mean that Obito is a direct descendant of Madara. *''Tobi'' can be translated as "jump" (飛), or as "kite" (鳶). The latter translation connects Tobi with Taka through the Japanese proverb "a hawk born from a kite" (鳶が鷹を生む, tobi ga taka o umu), meaning that an extraordinarily gifted child can be born from ordinary parents. *One of Obito's mask as Tobi appears in the ending omake of Naruto: Shippūden episode 129 along with Baki's face and Haku's mask. *As Tobi, Obito appears to have a liking for dango. According to the databook(s): *Obito's favourite words were "teamwork" (チームワーク, Chīmuwāku) and "comrade" (仲間, Nakama). *Obito had completed 135 official missions in total: 86 D-rank, 24 C-rank, 24 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 0 S-rank. *As Tobi, his hobby is accompanying "Deidara-Senpai". *His favourite phrase is given as "secret (?)" (秘密 (?), himitsu (?)). *In the video games, such as Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Obito, in his Tobi disguise, can use fire techniques even though he wears a mask; the same happens with Kakashi Hatake. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Megumi Han (Young voice from 2014 - Present) *'Japanese voice actor' : Naoya Uchida (madara's voice), Sosuke Komori (young in Naruto Shippuden Ep 119/120) and Wataru Takagi (Tobi's voice) *'English' : Vic Mignogna (young), Michael Yurchak (tobi's voice), Neli Kaplan (Madara's voice) and Nolan North (Madara's voice in Naruto Shippuden : Ultimate Ninja Storm 2) all information on Uchiha Obito is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Obito_Uchiha Gallery